NPC Productions/Advance/Storage
Advance Storage NPC Productions } |recipe= Dye refinement - blue\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\? |cost= ?;?;80 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Dye refinement - red\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\? |cost= 100;?;80 |nfo= Make dye to color the hair refresing red |ingredients= Safflower\10, Large Leaves\30, Spring Water\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Dye refinement - gray\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\1 |cost= 100;?;80 |nfo= Make dye to color the hair greyish brown. |ingredients= Logwood\10, Large Leaves\30, Spring Water\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Boiling down fruit\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\1 |cost= 300;5;30 |nfo= How to process fruit into jam. |ingredients= Berries\1,Sugar\1 |product= Jam }} } |recipe= Process strawberries\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\1 |cost= 100;5;31 |nfo= How to dry strawberries for storage. |ingredients= Berries\3 |product= Dried Strawberries }} } |recipe= Make tanned leather\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\1 |cost= 100;?;105 |nfo= How to tan rawhide with resin. |ingredients= Leather\20,Resin\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Process prunes\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\2 |cost= 100;?;60 |nfo= How to dry prunes for storage. |ingredients= Berries\3 |product= Prunes }} } |recipe= Process pickles\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\3 |cost= 300;5;38 |nfo= How to make pickled onions. |ingredients= Onions\1,White Vinegar\1 |product= Pickles }} } |recipe= Process dried figs\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\3 |cost= 300;?;60 |nfo= How to dry figs for storage. |ingredients= Berries\3 |product= Dried Figs }} } |recipe= Make dried apples\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\4 |cost= 400;?;38 |nfo= How to dry apples for storage. |ingredients= Berries\3 |product= Dried Apples}} } |recipe= Process apricots\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\4 |cost= 400;?;31 |nfo= |ingredients= Berries\3 |product= Dried Apricots }} } |recipe= Process dried mango\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\5 |cost= 500;?;40 |nfo= How to dry mangoes for storage. |ingredients= Berries\5 |product= Dried Mango }} } |recipe= Boiling down a mango\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\5 |cost= 500;10;30 |nfo= How to process mangoes into jam. |ingredients= Sugar\2,Mangoes\1 |product= Jam }} } |recipe= Fine goods storage- Light ships\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\6,Accounts\1 |cost= 600;10;50 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\20,Sapphire\20,Lumber\20 |product= Fine tribute goods - Small ships }} } |recipe= Making Fine Tribute Goods for Small ship\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\6,Accounts\1 |cost= 600;?;50 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Gold\30,Diamond\30,Lumber\20 |product= Fine tribute goods - Small ships }} } |recipe= Fine goods storage- Standard ship\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\7,Accounts\1 |cost= 350;?;60 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\40,Sapphire\40,Lumber\40 |product= Fine tribute goods - Mid-size ships }} } |recipe= Making Fine Tribute Goods for Mid-size Ships\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\7,Accounts\7 |cost= 700;?;60 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Gold\50,Diamond\50,Lumber\40 |product= Fine tribute goods - Mid-size ships }} } |recipe= Making Fine Tribute Goods for Large Ships\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\8,Accounts\5 |cost= 800;10;70 |nfo= Packing treasures and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\80,Sapphire\80,Lumber\80 |product= Fine tribute goods - Large ships }} } |recipe= Make a safe\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\12 |cost= 60,000;?;60 |nfo= Make a hold for keeping assets. |ingredients= Iron\20,Steel\10,Metal Work\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Selecting gold dust\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\16,Appraisal\5 |cost= 16,000;?;160 |nfo= Techniques sieving gold from sand. |ingredients= Sand\30 |product= Gold Dust }}